


Don't Take It Away From Me

by StarrySummers04



Series: Love Of My Life [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares, supportive freddie mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Roger and Brian ended their physical relationship but Roger hasn't been very well and worries that he might be pregnant. Cue Freddie coming to the rescue.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Love Of My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Don't Take It Away From Me

Roger had been rather quiet lately and that was very unlike their drummer, who was usually loud and outspoken. Freddie had an idea about what was going on but wished he was wrong because he was worried this was going to happen.

One evening, Roger was curled against Freddie on the sofa as they watched something on the TV, Roger honestly couldn’t tell you what was on because he was paying no attention to it. “Rog, what’s going on?” Freddie asked, pausing the TV.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Roger mumbled.

“Is it to do with Brian?” Freddie continued. Roger looked at Freddie, tears welling in his eyes.

“We decided to end things for the sake of our friendship and the band. There was also Chrissie to think about. Brian’s pretty sure that he’s going to marry her one day.” Roger explained. “We were only having sex anyway, it was nothing serious.”

“You love him.” Freddie stated, it didn’t need to be a question. Roger pulled himself away from Freddie and sat up.

“How could I not fall for him? He’s the most incredible person I’ve ever met, he’s so sweet. I’ll never love anyone the way I love Brian.” Roger exclaimed, tears falling freely. Freddie pulled Roger tightly against his chest and pressed gentle kisses to the drummer’s forehead.

“I know I was against you guys being together, but I am unhappy that you’re so upset.” Freddie frowned, he didn’t like it when any of his friends were upset, especially Roger as the blonde was usually so happy and full of life. He’d not been very well lately either, throwing up and sleeping a lot.

“I think I might be pregnant.” Roger whispered.

“Oh, Rog.” Freddie sighed, holding tighter to the sobbing drummer. “Have you told anyone?”

“I didn’t want to say anything unless I am. It’ll destroy Brian and Chrissie’s relationship and I don’t want to do that unless I have to.” Roger explained.

“If you are pregnant, you know Brian would leave her in a heartbeat to be with you.”

“Of course he would, but I’d prefer for him to be with me because he wants to be and not out of obligation.” Roger commented.

“I don’t think that Brian chose Chrissie because he doesn’t love you. No matter how much you tried to keep it casual, I think you both fell for each other but with the way society is, it’s easier to be with a woman so if you can take the safe options then it’s best to do that, I guess. I know that’s not how it works and that it’s not an option for everyone but I’m trying to see how Brian might be thinking.” Freddie rambled. “When are you going to take a pregnancy test?”

“I don’t know.” Roger shrugged.

“How about I go and get one now? Get it over with?” Freddie suggested.

“I don’t know.” Roger mumbled.

“Okay, I’ll go and buy one now but you don’t have to take it straight away.” Freddie offered, pressing a kiss to Roger’s forehead.

“Okay.”

Freddie went through to his bedroom to get his shoes and a jacket as well as some money, bringing a blanket through to cover Roger up with whilst he was out. Roger buried himself under the blanket and unpaused the TV after Freddie had left, still not paying any attention. Roger didn’t know if he wanted to know, it sounded ridiculous but everything just seemed so out of control right now. Roger was very grateful for the way that Freddie was handling things because the lead vocalist had been very unhappy when he found out that Brian and Roger were sleeping together, he’d really kicked up a fuss which was why they hadn’t wanted to say anything because it could make things difficult for the band. Freddie had found out by accident, walking in on them in a compromising position after a concert and there was no denying what was going on. Roger knew that he was being silly about not wanting to know, if he was pregnant then he needed to see a doctor and he needed to start looking after himself better.

As soon as Freddie got back, Roger turned the TV off and got up, taking the test off Freddie and going to lock himself in the bathroom. Roger read the instructions and followed them before setting the completed test on the side of the sink whilst he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Roger then sat down on the floor with his back against the door. “Is everything okay?” Freddie asked.

“Just waiting.” Roger replied. Freddie nodded, even though Roger couldn’t see him through the closed door. Freddie didn’t want to be horrible but from a selfish perspective, he really hoped this test was negative. The band were in a good place right now, they were writing good music and were gaining in popularity. They didn’t need a baby to throw a spanner in the works. A few more minutes went by before Roger opened the door. “I’m not.” He stated.

“That’s a relief.” Freddie sighed. Roger’s face fell and tears began to make thier way down his cheeks. “Wait, did you want to be pregnant?” Roger’s face screwed up as he nodded, trying to hold in his tears.

“Oh, Rog.” Freddie breathed, pulling Roger into another tight hug. They went and sat back down on the sofa, Roger curled on top of Freddie who was, once again, pressing gentle kisses to the drummer’s forehead. “Can I ask why you wanted to be pregnant?”

“I just love the idea of having a baby with Brian. He’d be the most incredible dad, he’s so sweet and he’d just be so good at taking care of a child. I think it would be pretty hot seeing him holding a baby. I honestly envy whoever gets to have children with him.” Roger admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I am also a bit relieved that I’m not pregnant. The band is in a good place right now and I wouldn’t want to make things difficult for us.”

“Oh, please, we’re Queen. We can survive anything.” Freddie laughed, trying to cheer his friend up instead of agreeing with him.

“Fred, can we keep this between us? I don’t want to make things awkward or difficult.” Roger requested.

“Of course. Do you think you’ll ever tell Brian about this?” Freddie asked.

“I plan to take this to my grave.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together Took Us Nearly There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133450) by [Justindie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justindie/pseuds/Justindie)




End file.
